That Green Gunk
by klcthenerd
Summary: What happens when Sonny decides to treat herself to a spa day, only to be interrupted by someone she's not too happy to see?


**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another one! I hope this doesn't seem too dragged out. As I was writing, I decided to add in a little unexpectedness, haha, so it turned out to be a little longer than I thought. The song mentioned is "Don't Waste the Pretty" By Allison Iraheta. Amazing song, check it out (and also check out my one-shot of the same title :))**

That Green Gunk

Inside Sonny Monroe's shared dressing room with tween queen Tawni Hart, music could be heard blasting all through the room. The brunette pushed the curtains of the changing room aside as she danced and sang along to the song echoing off the walls, pretending like she was performing in a music video.

The brunette ran over to the couch, jumping up and down on it as she screamed the song at the top of her lungs. Lucky for her, Tawni was on a date, so the newest cast member of _So Random!_ didn't have to worry about her friend coming in and sending her disapproving glares.

Sonny sashayed over to her mirror, where she grabbed four different bottles of nail polish, bath salts, and a green facial mask. As the music changed, she waltzed elegantly back to the couch, setting herself on the fluffy cushion once more, pouring some of the fizzing bath salt into the tub laid by the table.

As she moved the tub full of water and fizz to her feet, she adjusted the yellow bathrobe that hugged around her form. She would have worn her Blarmie- The Blanket With Arms, but in the case of a spa night, it would have gotten in her way.

Placing her feet in the fizzing, warm water, she smiled as she sank back into the couch. A night to herself hadn't seemed like fun when she first realized everyone had plans, but she decided to turn it around.

Grady and Nico were attempting to get into some Hollywood party to meet Anne Hathaway, and they swore they wouldn't leave until they did. Tawni was on a date with Hayden, and Zora was off seeking some kind of revenge on Holloway. Sonny, invited by Zora, had politely declined the invite.

Pulling her hair back into a ponytail and using a headband to keep her bangs from her face, she grabbed the little squeeze bottle of facial mask and shook it. She squeezed a dollop of green into the palm of her left hand and began applying it to her face, recoiling from the cold temperature of it at first. Laughing at the strange feeling, she liberally applied the mask to her face, making sure she covered every ounce of skin.

Now all she had to do was wait for her feet to soak and the mask to dry, and she could paint her toenails and wash her face off to reveal baby soft skin.

The song on her iPod changed once more, and the sound of Allison Iraheta's _Don't Waste the Pretty_ filled the room, leading Sonny to gently hum along to the soothing tune. When it reached her favorite part, she decided to sing aloud. Well, as much as she could through the mask.

"_This life we're livin' in,  
you gotta follow your heart.  
You know I'm never too far…_"

She was interrupted by a loud series of knocks on her dressing room. Sighing, she grabbed a towel and dried off her feet, running to the door, predicting to find Tawni on the other side.

Instead, she opened the door to find none other than James Conroy on the other side of the door. His eyes widened and he looked taken aback at the green mush on her face.

"Sonny!" He exclaimed, surprised as he took in her face and apparel. "Is…uh…Tawni here?"

Sonny was sure that if she hadn't been wearing the green mask, her cheeks would have been red of embarrassment at anyone seeing her in this state.

"No, she's not. She's actually on a date," the brunette informed the jerk on the doorframe.

"Oh. Well, what are you doing?" he asked casually, peering past her and into the dressing room. "You alone?"

Ever since that one date the two had shared, Sonny had gained a sense of uneasiness about the _Mackenzie Falls_ guest star. Something in his manner just seemed too intense for Sonny.

"Just, you know, having a spa day," she laughed awkwardly, not feeling comfortable by the way James' smile had the beginnings of a leer hiden in it. "I'll, uh, tell Tawni you stopped by!" she added cheerfully, starting to shut the door.

However, it wouldn't close, due to the fact that James had stuck his foot in its path and had his hand on the door.

"Now, I can't leave you here alone in good conscious, can I? What if something were to happen to you?" He asked, forcing open the door and walking into the shared dressing room.

"James, really, I'm fine," Sonny insisted, not liking the fact that he had entered her dressing room without permission.

"Don't be an idiot Sonny, you wouldn't be able to fight off a rooster, let alone a big bad wolf," James smirked at her as he changed his course from walking around the room to meeting Sonny where she was still standing. As he neared her, Sonny noticed him trip over his own feet before catching himself on the wall, hands on either side of Sonny's head. That's when she realized it.

"James…are you drunk?"

"No! No…just a bit…inebriated," he admitted, his alcohol-scented breath filling Sonny's nostrils.

"Well, I'll call you a cab so you can get back to your apartment alright," the brunette volunteered, moving to get her cell phone, only to be stopped as James grabbed her shoulders.

"I think I'd much rather stay here," he stated suggestively.

"James, you need to go home," Sonny firmly told him.

"No, I don't think I will," James decided, tightening his grip on Sonny.

"Ow, James, stop..." the actress demanded.

"Sonny, _there_ you are!" a voice sounded from the hallway.

Both celebrities looked to the hallway to find the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper marching through the door, a look of relief on his face.

"Chad?" Sonny asked curiously.

"Cooper," James coldly acknowledged.

"I thought we were meeting at my studio at 8:00," Chad asked the brunette actress, his eyebrows furrowing together. "I have reservations at that one restaurant you like so much."

Sonny's mind was racing at one hundred miles per hour. What was Chad talking about? She opened her mouth to ask him just this, but saw his pleading eyes that seemed to say "_go along with it"_.

"Oh! That was tonight? I'm sorry! I must have been thinking it was tomorrow night!" She laughed, trying to slip away from James, who was looking between them, confused.

"Wait… so you two are together now?" he asked.

Sonny and Chad looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Of course," Chad said quickly, his eyes flickering between Sonny and James. "Don't you remember last time you were here?" he asked, remembering very well the fake date he had shared with Sonny to get back at the dark-haired actor.

"Yeah, but I heard those were just rumors," James insisted.

Chad reached over to grab Sonny's hand, pulling her over to his side.

"Well, we didn't want it getting out. It's so hard having your public life in the tabloids for every little thing. Now if you don't mind, Sonny and I have a date to attend."

The inebriated star let out a "humph" before walking away.

"Call a cab!" Sonny shouted down the hall after him before turning back to Chad. "Thanks, Chad," she smiled up at him. He shrugged.

"No big. What's up with the green gunk?"

Sonny's eyes grew wide as she remembered she still had the green mask on her face. Great, now two people had seen her.

"Well, I was having a spa day before James showed up," she explained. "Why are you here? Your stage is half a building away."

"First of all, you know there are like, twenty spas around the corner right?" Chad began as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And, I was coming by to see if maybe you wanted to do something?"

"Oh," Sonny replied, surprised.

"But, yeah, if you're having a spa night it's whatever," he dismissed.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

Sonny looked down at their still intertwined hands and smiled up at him.

"You wanna let go of my hand so I can wash this gunk off my face and we can go somewhere?"

"Oh, sure," Chad said brightly, releasing the hand he was unaware was still in his grasp. "So…why do girls always put that green gunk on their face anyway? It's atrocious looking."

* * *

**Please review! Hope you liked this :)**


End file.
